


Cobwebs and Rainbows

by buttbucks



Series: Ain't No Grave [1]
Category: Fallout: New Vegas
Genre: F/F, No Plot, shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 03:10:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buttbucks/pseuds/buttbucks
Summary: The Courier isn’t really the type to say “I love you”, so she'll get as close as she can and let Cass fill in the rest.





	Cobwebs and Rainbows

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the August Month of Fanfiction Challenge. Day 1 is shameless fluff.
> 
> Also, the title is the name of the song that Bruce Isaac sings at the Aces Theatre, and can be found on YouTube.

Magdalena watches Cass and Veronica from the bar, the two women dancing hand in hand, laughing and tripping over each other’s feet. Veronica had somehow gotten the two of them dressed to the nines for a ‘girl’s night’ out at the Tops. She had even convinced Magdalena to wear a dress, though Cass looked much more comfortable in her outfit than the Courier.

Bruce Isaac sings on stage, and when their eyes meet he winks. She raises her glass to him, knocks it back, and then pours herself another. The two had known each other back in New Reno, and when she had found out that the Tops was looking for talent, she dragged his sorry ass from Novac to Vegas to get him another shot in the limelight. 

He changes tone with the next song, belting out the lyrics to ‘Cobwebs and Rainbows’, and someone takes the seat next to her. Cass reaches over; long, red hair cascading over her shoulder as she snatches up Magdalena’s glass and takes a swig.

“So, you come here often?” Cass asks, grinning, and Magdalena smirks.

“What are you doin’?”

“Wooing you.” She says, swirling the whiskey in the glass, “Is it working?”

“Darlin’, you know I’m already wooed. Ain’t no need for this.” Cass chuckles. There’s a moment of quiet between the two as they listen to Bruce, and then Cass sticks out a hand.

“Let’s dance.”

“I ain’t really a dancer.” Magdalena says, tightening her grip on the glass. Dancing would mean people, and people would mean _staring_. The revealing dress and heels didn’t feel so bad at first when she had planned on just staying at the bar, but the idea of getting out where everybody can see her suddenly has her feeling self-conscious, which is a ridiculous notion. The Courier that killed Caesar, House, _and_ pushed the NCR out of New Vegas, too scared to go out on a dance floor. 

“Bruce told me you used to dance back in New Reno.” Cass says, and Magdalena rolls her eyes.

“Bruce is lucky I don't pummel 'im.” She grumbles, then sighs. Of course, she wouldn't lay a hand on the singer, just wishes he wouldn't go around yammering about her past to anyone who'll listen. She takes another swig of her drink, and places her hand in Cass’s, “Alright, let’s do this thing."

Cass practically yanks Magdalena out of her seat and onto the dance floor. Veronica is sitting on the edge of the stage, and when she sees the two she grins. The Courier tries to hide the heat rising in her cheeks as Cass looks her up and down.

“How is it you can look damn good in both a dress, _and_ leather armor?” At that, Magdalena snorts, and Cass’s grin only widens at getting the quiet woman as close to an actual laugh as she’s ever gotten her.

“Don’t tease me, now.” She says, her dark eyes darting around the room, watching the people around her, “I know I look ridiculous.”

“You look great.” Magdalena doesn’t say a thing, wouldn't be able to find the words for what she wants to say, anyway. Instead, she focuses on getting in time with the rhythm, and trying not to step on Cass’s feet.

“Listen, I know I can be… difficult, with these sortsa things.” She says quietly, avoids meeting Cass’s gaze. She knows it’s the whiskey talking, knocking things lose so that the words just come tumbling out, but she can’t stop it. The way Cass looks at her doesn't help, makes her feel all kinds of things, makes her want to _talk_ about those things, God forbid. “I don’t really talk about my feelin’s much.”

“You confessing something, Mags?” Cass asks, one of the few people in their crew to call her something other than Magdalena or Courier, if you don’t count Lilly mistaking her for her grandkid more often than not. 

“Shit, I guess I am.” Magdalena says, and Cass goes quiet, though the smile never leaves her face as the other woman continues, “I just, uh, appreciate you, is all.”

She’s flustered, like some schoolgirl talking with her crush; all red-faced, dancing around what she really wants to say. It’s ridiculous, but she can’t help it. She’s worried Cass might think she’s being childish, but the other woman only chuckles, and pulls her in for a kiss. Magdalena is surprised, for a second, but leans into the kiss anyway, and after a moment they pull away.

“I appreciate you, too.” Cass says with a smile, and Magdalena finds that she’s not so nervous anymore.


End file.
